Strange Girl Livin' Zodiac Style
by Eliza Annika Uzunair
Summary: Tohru's friend, Eliza, comes to visit her, getting away from her orphanage for a few days. What strange mysteries will happen now? Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1: Eliza's arrival

Well I hope you all enjoy. I know, I know. It's not that great. XD I'm not a very good writer.

* * *

Chapter 1: Eliza's Entrance

As I walked down the road, I stared at Tohru's letter. Tohru Honda had been my friend when we were younger before I had to move away to be put in an orphanage in a different town. My parents had died in a fire that started in my mother making an attempt to cook. One day when I had been minding my own business during breakfast at the orphanage, the boss of the place handed the letter to me. As I opened and read it's contents, I read about the death of Tohru's mother, and how she had been living with her grandfather until she moved in with three guys. I had sent a letter back that I wanted to come visit, and so we set up the plans and now here I was.

I had my black iPod jammed into my pocket with my earbuds in. Blaring "Face Down" by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, I wasn't entirely paying attention to where I was going. I was doing my best to follow the directions on the letter. A leaf fell from a tree onto my shoulder, and I simply plucked it off my yellow blouse and pulled up my blue jeans. This wasn't my normal attire, it's just what I wore when I first meet people. I don't like being judged and all that, so I dress like a normal person.

Eventually I made it to the house. It was in a quiet little place. Or at least the area was quiet. There was shouting between two males coming from the house. That really didn't help my confidence in coming here. Just as I walked up to the door, some orange-hair dude threw open the door and stormed out of the house by me. I was slightly alarmed, and I staggered a little to the side. That's when I turned off my iPod and put the headphones up. "Hello?" I called cautiously into the house, scared of another random guy storming out of the house by me.

"Eliza!? Is that you?" Torhu said happily, running up and hugging me, "It's so amazing to see you again!" Tentatively I hugged Torhu back, "Good to see you too, Tohru. Who was that who just left the house in a huff?"  
"That was Kyo. Don't mind him, he's just a stupid cat..." A male said.

I looked over at him. His hair was a purple-ish color and he had big eyes. I couldn't help but think in my mind that he looked a little feminine. I quickly pushed the thought aside though, trying not be judgmental. "Yuki! This is Eliza. My friend I told you about who was coming to visit for a few days," Tohru said. "Ah, Miss Uzunair. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Tohru has said very much about you," Yuki said, smiling gently.

'Oookay, so either he's a flirt or he's just really really nice,' I thought to myself, 'I hope the latter, I don't need my best friend living with a flirt...'

"Oooh, and who might this be, Tohru~? Did you bring more _highschool _girls into the house~?" An older, taller man said.

"Shigure, knock it off..." Yuki muttered.

'Oh...so that's who the flirt is...' I thought to myself, staring a little frightened at this Shigure guy.

"Shigure! This is Eliza!" Tohru said happily.

"Oh! So this is the girl you've been saying was going to visit! How long is she staying? Long enough for me to convince her to be another house maid for us~?" Shigure said, smirking.

"What are you talking about, Shigure!?" Yuki said, starting to get annoyed, "Especially what do you mean by "another" house maid!? We don't even have one!"

"Yes we do. Oh, but of course if you weren't too busy holding secret crushes on Tohru you'd admit she's a house maid just as easily as I can~!" Shigure said, making hand gestures.

"What are you talking about!? Miss Honda is NOT a house maid and you are not to refer to her that way!" Yuki said, thinking for a moment, then adding, "And I do not have a crush on her!"

And with that Yuki walked out of the room. I was beginning to feel very awkward in this household.

"Umm...you all...seem like a very friendly family here..." I stated, not letting my eyes leave the floor.

"Oh no! It's not as bad as it seems when you're here long enough, really! They just have occasional quarrels...except Yuki and Kyo...they kind of fight a lot...but...It's all okay!" Tohru said, smiling, "Don't be afraid, please."

"It's not that I'm afraid, Tohru. Just wondering what kind of hell you got yourself into here," I said, rubbing the back of my head.

"Well, Tohru, I suspect you wouldn't mind letting your friend sleep in your room while she stays here. Why don't you show her to the room she'll be staying in?" Shigure said, waving his hand as if to shoo us off. "Yeah...let's go..." I said, practically pleading.

Tohru led me upstairs to her, and my, room. I twitched the instant I saw the pink bed. I sat by the window watching the nature while Tohru played with my hair.

"I'm so sorry about Kyo. He has some anger issues and has a tendency to storm out of the house..." Tohru murmured.

"Damn shame. I think he and I would have gotten along pretty well," I commented, noting that I also had anger issues.

"Don't worry, he'll be back. He's probably on the roof watching the clouds," Tohru said.

"Haha, the watching the clouds parts reminds me of Shina. She would do anything for five minutes of watching clouds," I said.

"How's Elaine? Last time I heard you told the officials to put her in a straight jacket..." Tohru asked worriedly.

"Of course I did. They didn't heed my advice. She's been threatening to burn down the orphanage ever since though. And watch it be now, while I'm away here with you, that she does it..." I muttered.

Elaine was a girl who had been abused by her father as a kid. She never knew her mother because the instant she was born her mother ran out on her, giving her to her dad to be bottle fed. Eventually Elaine's father was found out and sent to jail, but Elaine had pretty much lost her mind.

"Oh, please don't think like that...Think of happy thoughts! Maybe someone will make a breakthrough with her!" Tohru said.

"You're so damn optimistic...," I muttered, twitching slightly. Tohru was always the optimistic, and I was the pessimistic who made her look at things in a realistic way when she got carried away.

"But being optimistic is one of my qualities, so I've been told. It wouldn't do you some harm to smile!" Tohru said, tugging on my blonde hair a little to get out a tangle.

"I have smiled, moron," I said jokingly, laughing a little.

"I mean...you should do it more often...You've always had a pretty smile..." Tohru said, smiling sadly.

"Sure, sure. Next you're going to tell me Kyo's a cat," I said sarcastically, not knowing a single thing about their curse.

"R-right! Sure! Haha! You always know how to kid, Eliza!" Tohru said very nervously, earning a very odd glance from me. She turned my head back to the window as she pulled back my hair, everything but my black bangs.

'Wonder what brought on that strange behavior...,' I thought to myself.

We sat in pure silence for a while. Which was very uncommon when you're with Tohru. The girl's such a ray of sunshine she can make a conversation out of anything. So..even though I'm used to silence since I don't talk much, it was awkward now. I wondered if I had said something, but I brushed off the feeling. In a few minutes, Tohru dangled a clean braid of blonde locks over my shoulder and smiled.

"What do you think?" Tohru asked.

"I love it, Tohru. Thank you," I said, returning her smile.

"I better go down and make some dinner. I don't want Kyo complaining again, now do I?" Tohru said smiling, standing up and dusting off her skirt.

"You make dinner?" I asked, standing up as well.

"Yes, it's just a thing I do to show how thankful I am for having a house. And Yuki and Shigure aren't very good a cooking, anyways. Plus Kyo's usually in too bad of a mood," Tohru said, walking to the door of our room.

"Are they judgmental people?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Tohru asked, a little shocked. "Can I drop the optimistic yellow blouse and light blue jeans and be who I really am?" I asked, somewhat annoyed.

"Of course, I don't think they'd care," Tohru said, smiling again and walking downstairs.

I sighed with relief and pulled the damn yellow _thing _off over my head, revealing a black tank top underneath. I changed my light blue jeans for a pair of black, torn skinny jeans. I put on my black choker and my skull necklaces. Then I pulled on my black armbands and my studded bracelets. I felt so much more like myself dressed like this.

That orange-haired guy walked by right as I opened the door to the room. Kyo stopped abruptly and looked at me with a slightly confused look.

"Who the hell are you?" Kyo said, and I could hear the anger already rising in his voice.

"A friend of Tohru's. The girl who was supposed to stay for a few days? Guess you weren't told," I said, shoving my hands in my pocket.

"Oh, that's who you are. You seem a little strange for a girl. Normally girls don't wear jeans here, or were you not told?" Kyo said bitterly.

"I was told, I just don't care," I spat back at him, walking past him and stopping at the top of the staircase, "However, if you do care so much, at least it shows somewhere in you you care."

"I never said I gave a shit about what you wore," Kyo muttered, walking off to his room.

I walked downstairs and into the dining room, and sat down. No one else was really around, so I took this chance to look around. It seemed so different, and so much more peaceful than the orphanage. The material the front door was made out of let light in and made me feel calm inside. Something that was rare for me to feel this way, especially back home. I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't notice when Yuki came up behind me and tapped my shoulder. I jumped and snapped around at him, glaring.

"I'm sorry if I startled you, Miss Uzunair...," Yuki said, "I just wanted to see if you wanted anyone around to keep you company. You seemed a little lonely."

"Oh, it's just you. It's okay, you did startle me, but it's alright. Um...you can stay and talk, I don't mind," I said, fiddling with my braid.

Yuki gave me a kind smile, one that almost seemed more of a kind, reassuring smile than actual happiness, "Miss Honda told me you live in an orphanage.."

"Oh, yeah. It's not a big deal. Didn't have no where else to go after the accident," I said, shrugging slightly.

"May I ask what happened?" Yuki said. His voice was rather quiet compared to some people. He seemed like a shy guy.

"My mom was a suicidal person. When I was really young, about four, she tried to kill herself. So she was sent to a hospital to get better. I lived with dad for three years, my sister getting married and moving out in one of those three years. After the three years passed, my mom was allowed to come home again. My mom told us that night she would cook dinner for us. Long story short it was another suicide attempt and she ended up burning the whole house down. Killing both herself and my father in it," I said, not making eye contact with Yuki once.

"I'm so sorry to hear that, Miss Uzunair. Why didn't you move in with your sister? Or another sibling if you had one? Or another relative?" Yuki asked, shaking his head lightly, "I'm sorry if I'm prying."

"Oh don't worry. You're not. My sister died the same year of a heart attack, and her husband wanted nothing else to do with my family. My older brother despised me and the family and wouldn't take me in. Anyone else...never really knew who I was. A couple stepped up. I think my Tante, Onkel, und GroBvater stepped up. But I didn't know them well enough, it would have felt too strange," I explained.

"What does Tante, Onkel, and GroBvater mean...?" Yuki asked cautiously.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I sometimes get caught in the moment and start speaking a little bit of German with my English. Tante means aunt, Onkel means uncle, and GroBvater means grandfather," I explained.

Yuki nodded in recognition.

"Psh, what am I doing? Rambling on and on to you like we're close friends or something," I said, laughing bitterly.

"I don't think that's a bad thing...do you?" Shigure said, sitting down, "Of course I have no idea what you two are talking about."

"It was nothing, Shigure. Just a couple things from Miss Uzunair's past," Yuki said, smiling the same smile he always does.

Tohru walked in and set the food down on the table.

"Kyo! Dinner's ready!" Shigure called upstairs.

After a few minutes, after the others had started eating already, the orange-haired teen finally came downstairs. He sat down, seeming to sit as far away from the others as he could. This stirred sympathetic feelings in my heart.

"So, what the hell is your name, anyway?" Kyo asked me.

"Eliza," I said, smirking, "Didn't think you'd care about my name."

Kyo went a little red in the face as he shouted, "I DON'T!"

"It looks like you cared to me..." Yuki muttered, eating some rice.

"Who asked you, you damn rat!?" Kyo yelled, standing up abruptly and running outside.

"Where is he going?" I asked.

"To the roof..." Yuki and Shigure said in unison.

I stood up to go talk to him. He's peeking my interests now. Something seems off about him. Almost like he was one of those people who faked anger to cover up how sad they felt.

"Eliza I wouldn't approach him while he's mad," Shigure said.

I simply shrugged him off and climbed up to the roof. A little clumsily, I'll give you that. I've never been much of a climber because of my flat feet and short height so I can grab the next ledge or whatever. Either way, I made it up there, and I saw Kyo laying on his back. I stood up and walked over.

"Hey," I muttered.

"What do you want?" Kyo said irritably.

"You know I'm only playing around, right?" I asked.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Kyo muttered.

"Well...for a person like me, if I pick on you and play around, it means I like you and I want to be your friend. I can understand your personality better than you think," I said, standing up and jumping off the roof and landing a little shakily at the bottom, sending pain through my right leg. I was used to that from landing now of days. Once again, flat feet.

I knew Kyo was watching me from the roof, staring at me in shock. I don't know if my words made any sort of impact on him, or whether they pushed him further away. I don't really care. If a person decides they don't want to be my friend, I leave at that. But they open the door to the side of me that is very cold to people I don't want to be friends with. I didn't make my words long at all. I kept everything short and to the point. Guess that's what I get from my parents. They were always very to the point people.

Yuki was sitting down still, looking a bit tired from a long day. Tohru seemed very cheerful still though, off in the kitchen cleaning dishes. I crossed back over to Yuki and sat down.

"Hey, Yuki. You seem a little tired," I said, poking Yuki's arm lightly.

"I do? Oh..I guess I am a little tired," Yuki said, yawning a little.

"It's late, you should go to bed," I commented, standing up. Yuki stood up as well.

"I think you're right," Yuki said.

"Before you go though, keep in mind that my past stays between you and I. And as far you know, those are the only details there are," I growled.

Yuki went upstairs to bed and so did I. Deep down I was hoping Kyo wouldn't stay out there all night. Even though I barely knew the kid, he's not being very smart. I got dressed into pajamas, also all black, and brought my iPod to bed. I fell asleep listening to my music in peace.

Morning came, but the phone rang instead of my alarm clock. Shigure came to my room and poked me awake.

"Oh, Eliza. Something of tragic news is waiting for you on the phone!" Shigure said, walking away like a coward.

* * *

Well, I hope you enjoyed! *some distant voice: probably not...* TTwTT Pwease review fairly and nicely, for my sake?


	2. Chapter 2: Bye, Bye My Home

**Chapter 2: Bye, Bye My Home**

I stood up sleepily and glared at Shigure. I walked casually up to the door to my room I shared with Tohru, continuing my glare. I looked over Shigure's sloppy dress in his robe. I narrowed my eyes more. Shigure began to get creeped out as I stood there staring at him. However, the one thing he didn't realize was I still was listening to my iPod. So when he spoke, I had paused it.

I stood there, waiting for him to repeat his statement. I had never bothered to take my hair out of the braid Tohru had put it in last night. Tohru continued to sleep. Shigure and I were the only two up, I guess. Great, up in the night with a pervert.

"Are you going to repeat what you said, or not?" I asked bluntly.

"Oh! I didn't know you didn't hear me!" Shigure said, sighing with relief, "There is someone on the phone for you, Eliza. They said they wanted to speak to you immediately."

I nodded slowly, thinking to myself, 'The orphanage...? Nah.'

"Hello? Mrs. Schiden! What a surprise! It's like...five in the morning, what was so exciting it couldn't wait? What do you mean it's tragic, not exciting? Wait...what...? Mrs. Schiden you have to be pulling my leg! Where am I supposed to go!? What do you mean you don't know you BETTER know! You're one of the people who wouldn't listen to me! Goodbye, Mrs. Schiden, you lowlife bitch!" I yelled into the phone, hanging up angrily and going to sit on the porch.

Unfortunately, I had woken up everyone else. Yuki walked down the stairs almost like a zombie while Kyo walked down like he could have never been happier. I always found it strange. The one who always seems so...serious and up kept, Yuki Sohma, is the one who can't wake up for shit in the morning. However the rebellious, reckless, Kyo Sohma, is wide awake.

"What the hell is your problem?" Kyo muttered to me, sort of glaring.

"Nothing...just...nothing..." I said solemnly, shaking my head very slowly.

I got up very shakily and walked over to Shigure. My hair hung heavily in my face. I looked up slightly so Shigure could see my eyes a little bit.

"Shigure...Can I stay here for a while? Supposedly...um...remodeling is being done to the orphanage...so...may I stay here until everything is fixed...?" I asked quietly, almost too quiet for Shigure to hear.

"Of course you can!" Shigure said happily.

Only now had Yuki woken up fully. He walked over slowly and looked me in the eyes.

"You seem rather sad for simple remodeling, Miss Uzunair..." Yuki said.

I shook my head slightly, "Forget it..."

I walked upstairs to my room where Tohru was getting ready for school.

"You know, I didn't actually mean it when I said Elaine would burn down the orphanage now that I'm gone..." I muttered, to no one in particular.

"What happened!?" Tohru said, shocked.

"I just got a call for the supervisor. Elaine _burned _the orphanage to the fuckin' ground!" I yelled.

I stormed out of the room. Yuki was going up the stairs and in my rush I almost ran into him, I dodged around Yuki but fell forward and collided with Kyo. I was confused by the big poof of smoke, then I looked down and saw the orange cat form of Kyo. Yuki stood there awkwardly, not sure what to say to me.

"Kyo is...a friggin'...cat...WHY THE HELL AM I NOT SURPRISED!?" I said, sighing and petting Kyo because I always loved cats.

"Uuuuh...yes...right...about that..." Shigure said, at the bottom of the steps. "What was that loud boom!?" Tohru said, running out of her room and colliding with Yuki, and then POOF. He was a little gray rat mouse..._thing._

"I still feel like I should be surprised...or scared...or somethin'...but I'm not...for some reason I feel like this is totally normal..." I muttered, getting to my feet, "However, I'd like an explanation. Will Shigure transform if I hug him too? Let's see..." I walked up and hugged Shigure before he could get away. Then poof, there was a dog.

"Sorry to do that I just wanted to know what animal you'd turn into. Tohru, do you turn into an animal to? And can someone please explain this to me?" I said, putting my hands on my hips.

"Right...then...let's...get to this then..." Yuki said, pretty shocked that I had no reaction at all.

So they sat me down and explained everything to me. How some of the Sohma's were cursed. If the opposite sex hugs them or their bodies go under a great ammount of stress, they transform into one of the animals of the Chinese Zodiac, plus the cat.

"Hm, interesting. So...Kyo turns into a cat _every _time a girl hugs him?" I asked, grinning slowly the more I think.

"DON'T YOU EVEN FUCKIN' THINK ABOUT IT!" Kyo yelled at me.

They transformed back, and that's when I reacted. Dear God they were naked. So I immediately covered my eyes and yelled out in surprise.

"Oh so THAT surprises you, but not the animal part, okay then," Kyo said as he put on his clothes.

"I don't know why. Is there a problem with that?" I asked.

"Well no. It's just this is supposed to be a secret. Tohru was an exception but I'm not sure how happy Akito will be about you knowing too Eliza. We may have to erase your memories.." Shigure explained solemnly.

"You may have to what now?" I said, glaring at a wall.

"NO-THING~!" Shigure yelled in a sing-song voice.

"Personally, have fun trying to erase my memories. It won't work. Another thing, who is in charge of the decision on whether or not you have to erase my memories? Can I beat the living shit out of him? Well CAN I?" I said.

Yuki looked at me, slightly nervous when he saw my eyes get a darker shade, closer to black than my normal bluish-green.

"I don't think beating the living crap out of Akito is an option, Miss Uzunair..." Yuki murmured.

"At this point, I don't really care. I took down an entire football team last year and considering I no longer have a true home because some bitch burned the orphanage, I'd give anything to have a living punching bag right about now..." I muttered darkly.

"Creeeeeepy~," Shigure said in a sing-song voice.

"Wait, someone burned an orphanage? Your orphanage? Is that what the phone call was about this morning?" Kyo said, looking a little caught off guard.

"Yeah. Yeah, that's what the call was about. Elaine Justice burned it to the ground. That's why I asked Shigure if I could stay a while longer. I was going to stay here until I could find someplace else so I'm not just dragging people down," I said.

"Wait did you say you took down a whole football team!?" Kyo said, looking at me curiously.

"Yeah, it was easy," I muttered, looking at the ground.

"I want to spar you some day, Eliza," Kyo said. I'm pretty sure that was the first time he used my name.

"Eliza, you can stay here with Tohru. I don't mind, and as long as Akito doesn't have your memory erased, it's all okay," Shigure said smiling.

"Gee, thanks," I muttered.


	3. Chapter 3: Their School

**Chapter 3: **_**Their**_******School**

The day before, with all the commotion of me finding out the secret, took me to the opening registration of Tohru's high school. So today, on their first day of school, I'm getting to attend! I'm in my Freshman year though, one age younger than Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru. However in a sense I'm in some of the same classes. Don't ask questions.

It was morning while we were getting ready to go. Tohru showed me my school uniform. I was utterly disgusted. It had a SKIRT. A freaking SKIRT. I didn't really mind that it was blue, but I liked the boys' black uniform better. I asked bluntly if I could wear the boys instead, but I was told I need to wear the girls. Plus, not only was it a skirt, it was kind of SHORT skirt. So now I was standing here in my new room since I officially moved in, in my uniform, with my door locked. Tohru kept telling me to come out, that it was okay.

"Eliza, it's okay! Come on out!" Tohru said cheerfully.

"No, this uniform hits every one of my insecurities and dislikes about clothing!" I yelled.

"What's going on?" I could hear Yuki say.

"Eliza hates the school uniform and won't come out," Tohru explained.

"Miss Uzunair, I understand you don't like it, but you need to go to school," Yuki said.

"Fine, what the hell ever..." I muttered, walking out, "Tohru, couldn't I at least get a longer skirt like Arisa or Hana?"

"Well you didn't tell me you wanted one when I asked you..." Tohru said quietly.

"Fine, fine, whatever," I said, sighing.

"I think it looks nice on you, Miss Uzunair..." Yuki said.

"Thanks, Yuki. I appreciate your words, but I just have some insecurities about my legs that I don't like talking about," I said, walking down the stairs, and watching my skirt. I shivered, why didn't I tell Tohru I wanted a long one?

We all sat down to eat breakfast before leaving. Yuki and Kyo were arguing, just like I figured they would. However, it wasn't them who gave me my headache. No, far from it. I don't usually get headaches from sound, I just get them because I'm prone to random freaking headaches. I was surprised though, these migraines usually only come at night so I can't sleep. Shrugging, I stood up, excused myself, and walked up to my room to get some painkiller for it.

After I had taken two, it slowly backed off. So I headed back downstairs and grabbed my backpack. Lovely, just lovely. I hated schools. Especially new schools, I didn't get along with other people. I'm mainly shy, but my past of being bullied does kind of add to it all. On top of being anti-social in school, even around friends, I also snapped angrily at anyone who wasn't my friend unless a friend introduces them. I'm very untrusting, that's why it surprised me when I told Yuki about my parents' deaths and my sister's death.

"You alright, Eliza?" Tohru asked, noticing how I kind of spaced off staring at the floor.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I lied. Even though I had known and been friends with Tohru for years, I still didn't tell her everything.

We started walking to school. Kyo on one side of Tohru, Yuki on the other, and me behind people. That happens to me a lot, actually. I usually walked behind people because the only person I'd be willing to walk next to is in the center of two people I'm on shaky terms with.

"Miss Uzunair, why don't you come up here?" Yuki said, stopping and looking at me.

"Uh...no reason..." I said, shrugging.

Kyo sighed angrily, "Just come on!" He said, grabbing my wrist and pulling me forward next to them. The action shocked me a little.

Now I just felt awkward walking next to Kyo. He didn't really say anything to me, just argued with Yuki and occasionally spoke with Tohru. I didn't like being in situations where I was apart of something, but everything was quiet and I wasn't really spoken to much.

"Hey! We should show Eliza who Hatsuharu and Momichi are, since she's in the same grade as them," Tohru said happily.

"Hm? Oh, alright. Sure," Yuki said.

"I'm sure those two will need her more than she needs them. Hatsuharu's directionally challenged and Momichi is just stupid," Kyo said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Eventually we got to school. Yuki claimed he had something he had to do and walked off somewhere else. So we were hanging out with Arisa. I know Arisa usually isn't what people call Uo, but I can't really pronounce Uo.

"Eliza! It's been ages! I missed you so much!" Uo said, hugging me, "Why are you back? Did something happen at the orphanage? Does someone need to get annihilated, even though I know you could do that yourself?"

"Well, if you want we can beat up Elaine. She burned down the orphanage. That's why I'm living with Tohru and the Sohmas," I said.

"That little bitch! I should have known she would cause some trouble. Isn't she the one you said needs to be put in a straightjacket?" Uo said, narrowing her eyes.

"Yup," I said, nodding.

Hana showed up behind me and hugged me, "Eliza, so good of you to come back to us. Your electric signals trouble me. You seem sad."

I stiffened, Hana was good at sneaking up on people, "Oh, Hana. Good to see you. I'm not sad, don't worry."

"I guess your electric signals have always seemed sad, oh well," Hana said shrugging.

"We should go find Hatsuharu and Momichi now..." Tohru said.

"Who? Are those the two new Sohmas?" Uo said.

"Yeah!" Tohru said happily.

"Yo, orange-top, go get them," Uo said.

"No," Kyo said bluntly, "I'm not doing it and I don't know what gave you the idea I would!"

"Please Kyo? I'll go with you. And so will Eliza," Tohru said pleading.

"Uuh..." Kyo muttered, eventually giving in.

Eventually we found the two, Momichi had gone to give Tohru a hug. I remember thinking what a cute little girl Momichi was until...BANG. Kyo hit him into the ground.

"IDIOT! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WEARING A GIRL'S UNIFORM!?" Kyo yelled.

The kid fake-cried and said, "Waah! Kyo's hitting me!"

I remember that triggered my annoyed side, and smacked Momichi in the side of the head without thinking, "Shut up! If you're the same age as me then grow up already!"

Everyone stared at me.

"...Whoops. Oh hell, I'm sorry. That wasn't supposed to happen..." I said, looking at the ground, embarrassed.

"Who are you..?" Momichi asked, wide-eyed.

"Eliza. Sorry, kid, didn't mean to snap on you like that...I wasn't thinking," I said, and I could slowly feel myself sinking into a hole with Momichi already.

"Do you know about it?" Momichi asked.

"Yes, she knows about the curse. But don't you dare hug her, you little brat," Kyo muttered.

"I know that!" Momichi said, pouting and crossing his arms.

"Nice to meet you..," Someone said, catching my attention and causing me to look up.

I saw someone who must have been Hatsuharu. His white hair with black roots, piercings, unbutton collar, necklaces, everything. I immediately felt shy because I could tell somewhere in me that I began to have a crush on him the instant I saw him, "H-hi...nice to meet you too..."

"So where exactly did you come from?" He said, walking over to the rest of the group.

"An orphanage. I went to stay with Tohru, who lives with Yuki and the others, for a few days. But some idiot burned the orphanage so now I'm there permanently," I said, not making eye contact with him.

"That's a shame to hear," Hatsuharu said.

I turned to Momichi, "What animal are you...?"

"I'm a rabbit~!" Momichi said happily.

"That explains why you annoy me so freaking much. I have grudges against rabbits and my dad used to shoot them, 'n he promised to teach me how some day. Every time I asked he said he ain't got time," I explained.

Momichi got wide-eyed and shrank back towards Hatsuharu.

"Can you figure out Hatsuharu's without asking?" Tohru said, curious. She knew I was good at this kind of stuff.

"Cow...for plenty of reasons, ironically not referring to his hair," I said, blushing as I looked at the floor.

"There isn't a.._problem _with my hair, right?" Hatsuharu muttered, seeming a bit darker than before.

Kyo was standing over by the wall, pleading that I chose my words properly and didn't awaken black Haru.

"Of course not. I love your hair," I said, still avoiding eye contact, "So was I right? About your animal?"

"Yeah, you were.." Hatsuharu said.

Yuki had come over at some point and was talking to the others.

"I'm glad to hear," I said. I figured cow because I always loved cows, just like I always liked cats. Cows made me happy ever since when I was younger playing with a baby cow and it put my finger in it's mouth because it thought it could drink milk from it. It was so cute.

"_Eliza _may not have a problem with your hair, but I do, Mr. Hatsuharu Sohma! And I have a problem with your black bangs, Eliza Uzunair! And your outfit, Momichi Sohm-" Some guy said. I knew him from before, but I never learned his name.

"Shut up," Hatsuharu and I said in unison. I looked at him, shocked. He was glaring and his pupils seemed a lot smaller.

"Quit shoutin' like you're king of the friggin' world, you're makin' my ears bleed, you jerk," Hatsuharu muttered.

I could hear everyone else mutter, "Black Haru..."

I figured that this 'Black Haru' thing wasn't good. Hatsuharu went on a rant and started beating up the guy and then dragged him off to the bathroom after he mentioned that he would never believe that was his natural hair. I knew where that headed real quick. After they came back, the guy walked up to me.

"Okay...so Hatsuharu is a worthy opponent. However, I know that those black bangs aren't your natural hair color, Eliza Uzunair! I distinctly remember you with all blonde hair when we were in middle school!" He said in my face.

"Aw, you remember me. How sweet. You should also remember how I used to kick your butt all over the school, and my habits for wearing the boys' uniform," I said, smirking slightly.

"Yes, yes. I remember it well. But as you apparently do not know I am the student council president of this high school this year! And I will not tolerate such behavior from you this year!" He yelled back.

"Oh wah! You always were a big baby!" I yelled.

"You want Ezla to hear about this?" The student council president murmured.

"Ezla's gone. She ran away before the accident at my home," I growled, coming closer to him.

"Oh is she? Ezla Uzunair is enrolled in this school, Eliza," He said.

"Who?" Momichi asked, looking at Tohru.

"Eliza's twin sister who ran away long ago...," Tohru murmured.

"Bullshit! She isn't here and you know it!" I yelled in his face, grabbing his shirt collar and throwing him against the wall.

I proceeded to kick him in the nuts and start punching him in the face. Tohru ran over to try and get me off of him. The Sohma's were afraid if they tried they'd be transformed. Tohru wasn't really strong enough to get me off him, so Yuki braved it and ran over to grab my arm I was punching with. Luckily him holding me back didn't count as a hug. I drew back, something that Yuki didn't expect, and hit him in the face with my elbow. Hatsuharu ran over and grabbed my other arm. The two of them dragged me backwards off of the student council president.

"Miss Uzunair! Calm down!" Yuki said to me. I calmed down after a few minutes.

After I had calmed down, I stood up. The student council president had run off. I looked at the others.

"You know, your temper is almost as bad as Black Haru's..." Kyo muttered.

"He brought up my sister. No one lies to me about Ezla. If I'm lucky, that bitch is dead," I said, walking off to class.


End file.
